


RESISTANCE ASSEMBLE! +CEK NOTES YAA!!+

by kuurou



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: (shadow's voice) hadeh gusti, Alternate title 2: ketika para anggota resistance pada sotoy pake bahasa gaul a la Indonesia, Alternate title: ketika para anggota resistance urat malunya pada putus, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Crack, Group chat, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Iye ini crack gagal, Local!AU aja kali ya, MEME BERTEBARAN, OOC INTENSIFIES, SEMUANYA NAK TWITTER BODOAMAT, etapi ada dark jokenya, pada ngomong kasar gaes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuurou/pseuds/kuurou
Summary: Ketika para (mantan) anggota Resistance menyatukan kekuatan (dan kebobrokan)nya kembali dalam satu group chat





	1. Ini ceritanya baru bikin gcnya gengs

**Author's Note:**

> Demi Tuhan, penulis (selaku moderator rahasia) tidak mencari keuntungan material dari SONIC TEAM dan SEGA. Penulis hanya menjabarkan kebobrokan group chat ini apa adanya.

_[_ ** _Miles Prower_ ** _created a group]_

_[_ ** _Miles Prower_ ** _invited_ **_Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST_ **_,_ **_knuckles_ ** _,_ **_Amy 🌹_ ** _,_ **_Shads_ ** _,_ **_Rouge💕_ ** _,_ **_Silver_ ** _, and_ **_Blaze of Sol_ ** _to a group]_

_[_ ** _Amy 🌹_ ** _joined the group]_

**Miles Prower:** Test

 **Amy 🌹:** Halooo

 **Amy 🌹: @ Miles Prower** ini grup apa niih?

 **Miles Prower:** Ini grup buat koordinasi kita kalo Eggman nongol lagi **@ Amy 🌹**

 **Miles Prower:** Tapi sepi banget ya, belom join semua

 **Amy 🌹:** Masih pagi, Tails. Tunggu aja sampe siangan dikit

 **Miles Prower:** Iya juga ya, kayaknya aku kepagian invitenya 😐

_[_ ** _knuckles_ ** _joined to the group]_

**knuckles:** grup apaan nih? pagi-pagi udah diinvite ke sini

 **knuckles:** sepi amat, ini seriusan cuma segini orangnya?

 **Amy 🌹:** eh, ada Knuckles! 😆

 **Miles Prower:** Halo Knuckles 😆

 **Miles Prower:** Aslinya aku udah invite yang lain, cuma kayaknya masih pada tidur deh jadi belom accept invitenya

 **knuckles:** eh ada Amy sama Tails!

 **knuckles: @ Miles Prower** pantesan, ini aja masih jam 7 pagi, masih pada ngantuk lah yang lain

 **knuckles:** jangan bilang lo gak tidur **@ Miles Prower**

 **Miles Prower:** Aku tiduuur tadi malaam 😭

 **knuckles:** oh, bagus deh. lo jangan begadang mulu, ntar sakit. kasian Sonic kalo lo sakit

 **Miles Prower:** Iya 😔

 **Amy 🌹: @ Miles Prower** aku ijin masukin Cream yaa

 **Miles Prower:** OH IYA KELUPAAN CREAM

 **Miles Prower:** Iya, silakaaan **@ Amy 🌹**

_[_ ** _Amy 🌹_ ** _invited_ **_Cream 🐰_ ** _to the group]_

**knuckles:** lah, emang Cream punya akunnya?

 **Amy 🌹:** Punyaa, baru bikin sih sebenernya. Katanya biar gampang hubungin ibunya

 **Miles Prower:** Oh iya Miss Vanilla kan punya juga ya 😐

 **Miles Prower:** Miss Vanilla perlu aku invite juga gak?

 **knuckles:** GAK

 **knuckles:** ntar kalo Miss Vanilla tau nih gc bobrok ntar berabe!

 **Amy 🌹:** GAK USAAAAH

 **Amy 🌹:** Biar aku aja yang jagaiiin

 **Amy 🌹:** Sok tau niih Knuckles 😤

 **Miles Prower:** Ooke deh 😅

_[_ ** _Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST_ ** _joined the group]_

**Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Haloo semuaa

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** yah, ada Amy

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** keluar aaah~ xDD

_[_ ** _Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST_ ** _left the group]_

**Amy 🌹:** Iiih Sonic maaah 😭

_[_ ** _Amy 🌹_ ** _invited_ **_Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST_ ** _to the group]_

_[_ ** _Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST_ ** _joined the group]_

**Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Sori Amy, bercanda doang tadi hehehehe 😁

**Amy 🌹: 😤**

**knuckles:** pagi-pagi udah pacaran, bukannya sarapan dulu kek, apa kek

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST** : LO NGAPAIN DI SINI WOI **@ knuckles**

 **knuckles:** yaa LO JUGA NGAPAIN DI SINI WOI **@ Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST**

 **Miles Prower** : pagi-pagi udah berantem, bukannya sarapan dulu kek, apa kek

 **Amy 🌹:** TAILS TOLONG

 **Amy 🌹:** Modal kopas punya Knuckles tinggal ganti doang lagi astagaa 😭

_[_ ** _Shads_ ** _joined the group]_

**Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** HALO BAPAAAK

 **knuckles:** HALO BAPAAAK (2)

 **Shads:** Gue bukan bapak lo berdua **@ Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST @ knuckles**

 **Miles Prower:** Mo marah baca chatnya Sonic sama Knuckles tapi bener

 **Amy 🌹:** Yaaa, Shadow kan istilahnya udah bapak-bapak

 **knuckles:** Shadow mah udah bukan bapak-bapak lagi, Amy

 **knuckles:** udah sepuh dia malah

 **Shads:** Gue gampar mulut lo ya **@ knuckles**

 **knuckles:** ya tapi kan bener, gue cuma menyampaikan fakta

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Yang umurnya panjang (secara literal) mah bedaa~

 **Shads** : Mending lo diem, Faker

 **Shads:** Gak enak dikasih umur panjang, gak dikasih kesempatan buat mati

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Lah, yang pas di Space Colony Ark, apaan?

 **Shads:** Tanyain sono sama si telor bangsat satu itu, gara-gara dia gue jadi gak bisa mati

 **Amy 🌹:** SHADOW NGOMONGNYA YA 😤

 **Shads:** Maaf Amy, kebablasan

 **Miles Prower:** Untung Cream belom join

 **Miles Prower:** Mampus aku kalo tadi ketauan Miss Vanilla

 **Amy 🌹:** Samaa 😭

_[_ ** _Silver_ ** _joined the group]_

**Silver:** Halo semuanyaa 👋

 **Silver:** Rame betul keliatannya 😄

 **Amy 🌹:** SILVEEEEER!! 😆

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Halo, Silveeer! 👋

 **Shads:** Halo

 **knuckles:** anjir datar banget, Shad

 **knuckles:** Halo juga **@ Silver**!

 **Miles Prower:** Selamat datang, Silver!

 **Silver:** Ini **@ Miles Prower** siapa? Tails?

 **Miles Prower:** Iya, ehehehehe

 **Miles Prower:** Ini aku pake nama asliku

 **Silver:** Hooo, pantesan. Pangling liatnya, taunya Tails doang sih 😅

 **Shads:** Silver betah tinggal di tempatnya Blaze?

 **Silver:** Betah kok, hehehhe 😄

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** HAH SEJAK KAPAN SILVER TINGGAL BARENG BLAZE

 **Amy 🌹:** HAH SEJAK KAPAN SILVER TINGGAL BARENG BLAZE (2)

 **knuckles:** HAH SEJAK KAPAN SILVER TINGGAL BARENG BLAZE (3)

 **Shads:** Kalian bertiga baru tau?

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** YA IYALAH

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** SILVERNYA JUGA GAK NGABARIN KE GUE

 **Amy 🌹:** BLAZE JUGA GAK PERNAH NGABARIN

 **Miles Prower:** Blaze tinggalnya beda dimensi sama kita sih, susah ngabarin jadinya. Ini aslinya Blaze baru bikin juga loh, aku yang minta biar bisa gabung gc kita

 **Miles Prower:** Untung gc ini bisa antardimensi juga

 **Silver:** Sorii **@ Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST** , kelupaan mulu ngabarinyaaa

 **knuckles:** ini tinggal siapa lagi yang belom join, Tails?

 **Miles Prower:** Tinggal … Rouge, Blaze, sama Cream

 **knuckles:** lah anjir, lo masukin itu maling ke sini?!

 **Shads:** Hush, seenggaknya dia juga bantu-bantu lo pada ngalahin Eggman

 **Amy 🌹:** Tuh, baca tuuh, Knuckles!

_[_ ** _Cream 🐰_ ** _joined the group]_

**Amy 🌹:** CREAAAAAAAM!! 😆😆

 **Cream 🐰:** Miss Amyyy 😆😆

 **Miles Prower:** Horeeee, ada Cream! 😄

 **Shads:** Halo, Cream 👋

 **knuckles:** GILIRAN CREAM AJA BARU LO

 **knuckles:** haloo, Cream!

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** HALO CREAM!

 **Silver:** Halo, Cream! 👋

 **Cream 🐰:** Halo, semuanya 😄

 **Cream 🐰:** Banyak ya yang di grup ini 😄

 **Amy 🌹:** Iyaaa

_[_ ** _Rouge💕_ ** _joined the group]_

_[_ ** _Blaze of Sol_ ** _joined the group]_

**Amy 🌹:** ROUGE! BLAZE!

 **Cream 🐰:** Halo Miss Rouge, Miss Blaze^^

 **Rouge💕:** AAAAA SAYANG-SAYANGKUU *virtual hug*

 **Rouge💕:** Gue kangen kalian semuaa 😭😭

 **Amy 🌹:** … Tapi kan kita berdua terakhir ketemu dua hari yang lalu 😅 **@ Rouge💕**

 **Rouge💕:** TETEP AJA KANGEN, AMYYYY 😭😭

 **Blaze of Sol:** Aaaaah, aku kaget lihat notif hpku ramai begini, kukira ada masalah di tempat kalian

 **Blaze of Sol:** Ada Silver juga di sini 😄

 **Silver:** Hai, Blaze 😁

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Mon maaf, ini yang cowok-cowok cuma Silver doang yang dinotis? Yang lainnya enggak?

 **Rouge💕:** Sonic ngiri yaa~? 😝

 **knuckles:** enggak kok 😛

 **Rouge💕:** Knuckles boong banget xDD

 **Rouge💕:** Malah lo yang jawab lagi! Yang ditanya siapa, yang jawab siapa 😒

 **Miles Prower:** Udah masuk semua yaa, ada lagi gak yang mau dimasukin di sini?

 **knuckles:** nganu, Espio, Vector, sama Charmy belom tuh

 **Shads:** Nah iya, gue pikir lo udah invite mereka bertiga

 **Miles Prower:** Iyaa, cuma aku gak punya kontak mereka bertiga, jadinya gak bisa invite

 **knuckles:** bentar, gue punya kontaknya kok. ntar gue cariin dulu ya!

 **Miles Prower:** Oke 👍

 **Blaze of Sol:** Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ini grup chat apa ya? Grup chat untuk anggota Resistance?

 **Miles Prower:** Betul, Blaze. Biar kita gampang koordinasinya kalo Eggman balik lagi, aku bikin grup chat ini. Tapi gak menutup kemungkinan grup chat ini bakal bobrok kayak yang dibilang Knuckles sih 😅

 **knuckles:** WOI

 **Blaze of Sol:** Oke deh, terima kasih banyak atas jawabannya **@ Miles Prower** ^^

 **Rouge💕:** Aaaa, masuk akal~ Selama ini gue liat kita agak susah koordinasi sih tiap ngelawan Eggman. Ide lo boleh juga tuh!

 **Cream 🐰:** Oh, berarti aku termasuk anggota Resistance juga dong, seperti yang diceritain Mr Tails?

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Yoi, Cream!

 **Shads:** Tails, grup chat ini perlu pake rules gak? Kan kata lo, gak menutup kemungkinan gc ini bakal bobrok, antisipasi gc ini bakal chaos juga kalo gak diatur

 **Miles Prower:** Boleh, boleh! Nanti aku taroh di notes grup kalo udah fix 👍

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Ya udah, berarti kita bikin rulesnya aja dulu, dirembugin dulu lah

 **knuckles:** Rule pertama: GAK BOLEH LEFT GROUP TANPA PERSETUJUAN MOD

 **Silver:** Lah?

 **Silver:** Emang ada kejadiannya?

 **knuckles:** malah sebelom lo join udah kejadian, Sil

 **knuckles:** noh pelakunya **@ Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST**

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** GUE CUMA BERCANDA DOANG TADI AH ELAH

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** MALAH DIANGGEP SERIUS

 **Amy 🌹:** Tapi kan kalo misalkan main left grup tanpa persetujuan, cuma bercanda pun, susah di kitanya. Mesti nyari-nyari anggotanya juga, apalagi kalo pas keadaan genting kayak mau ngelawan Eggman. Belom lagi kalo modnya gak punya kontak anggotanya, kan kasian juga modnya

**Shads: ☝**

**Shads:** Tuh baca, Faker

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Iya, iya 😒

 **Blaze of Sol:** Yuk lanjut. Rule kedua untuk grup chat ini apa lagi? Aku mengusulkan pembolehan mute grup. Karena kita tidak boleh main left grup dan mungkin kita risih dengan notif grup, daripada left grup mungkin ada baiknya cukup mute grup aja

 **Amy 🌹:** Setujuu

 **Cream 🐰:** Aku setujuu

 **Silver:** Mau nambahin, kadang grup chat rame notifnya dan suka bikin hp jadi ngelag. Kan gak enak kalo baru nyalain hp terus langsung rame notifnya sampe ngelag

 **Rouge💕:** Nah inii ☝

 **Shads:** Melihat di grup chat ini banyak yang suka ngebacot, mendingan dibolehin mute juga biar gak keganggu sama notif-notifnya

 **Miles Prower:** Oke, makasih buat usulnya **@ Blaze of Sol**! Jadi kita udah bikin dua rule ya, mau ditambahin apa lagi?

 **Cream 🐰:** Mr Tails, kalo misalkan larangan mengirim jumpscare gimana? Aku gak suka jumpscare, serem soalnya 😞

 **Miles Prower:** NAH INI PLIS, JANGAN ADA YANG NGIRIM JUMPSCARE DI SINI. KASIAN SAMA YANG GAMPANG KAGETAN

 **Silver:** IYA TOLONG, JANGAN BIKIN ANAL ORANG JANTUNGAN

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** ((((ANAL))))

 **knuckles:** hah?

 **Rouge💕:** HOW TO UNSEE

 **Amy 🌹:** SILVER TOLONG

 **Blaze of Sol:** Silver … 😨

 **Silver:** ANAK WOI, ANAK

 **Silver:** AH ELAH JEMPOL GUE KENAPA SIH

 **Shads:** …

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** _[Album_ **_"hadeh gusti"_ ** _created]_

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Oke, ini museum buat typo sama kelakuan bejat di grup chat ini ya 😋

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Karya pertama dari Silver udah gue masukin ke album ini xDD

 **knuckles:** nama albumnya bernada woi

 **knuckles:** serasa Shadow yang ngomong

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** AKWOWKWOWKWKWK

 **Silver:** SONIC MINTA DIPITES YA ANJIR

 **Shads:** Terus aja, Knuckles. Terus aja begitu 😒

 **Miles Prower:** Maaf, aku ngakak xDD

 **Amy 🌹:** Maaf ya Cream, terpaksa melihat semua ini 🙏

 **Cream 🐰:** Miss Amy … 😭

 **Rouge💕:** UDAH WOI FOKUS LAGI BIKIN RULENYAA

 **Blaze of Sol:** Sepertinya rulenya cukup segini aja, Rouge. Aku bingung mau tambah apa lagi 😅

 **Miles Prower:** Oke deh, aku masukin ke notes ya! 👍

 **Miles Prower:** _[Notes created]_

 **Amy 🌹:** MAKASIH TAILS!

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** MAKASIH TAILS! (2)

 **Silver:** MAKASIH TAILS (3)

 **Miles Prower:** Nanti kalo ada tambahan rules, bilang ya! Nanti aku edit notesnya 👌

 **Rouge💕:** Oke sayangkuu 👌


	2. nambah anggota ae terus

**knuckles:** WOI ANJIR GUE LUPA INVITE ESPIO, VECTOR, SAMA CHARMY

 **Miles Prower:** LAH IYA

 **Miles Prower:** Buru, buru!

_[_ ** _knuckles_ ** _invited_ **_Espio(n)_ ** _,_ **_Vector@CHAOTIX_ ** _, and_ **_🐝_ ** _to a group]_

**Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Paraaaah, baru diinvite malem-malem

 **knuckles:** MANA ADA YANG NGINGETIN DI GRUP ANJIR

 **knuckles:** MENDING LO TADI NGINGETIN

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** MON MAAF GUE LUPA JUGA

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Tapi sumpah nih grup dari terakhir kita kelarin rules itu tuh sepi banget, gak ada omongan siapa-siapa lagi, nih terakhir omongannya pada ijin mau tidur semua

 **knuckles:** lah iya anjir, baru nyadar gue

 **Rouge💕:** Lah, gue baru tau Charmy juga punya akun chat ini

 **Silver:** Sama, tuh bocah hebat juga ya udah punya

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Mon maaf, Cream sama Tails yang itungannya masih bocah juga punya, gabung di grup ini malah

 **Silver:** OH IYA GUE LUPA

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Sans, kita udah terbiasa lupa kok 😁

 **knuckles:** btw itu Cream baca gak tuh? mampus lo kalo ketauan ibunya Cream **@ Silver**

 **Miles Prower:** Lah, bukannya tadi dia ijin tidur ke kita semua ya? Dia kan tidurnya paling duluan dari kita

 **Miles Prower:** Sans, Sil. Lupa udah jadi penyakit kita semua

 **knuckles:** oh iya, lupa gue

 **knuckles:** ah paling besok pagi bakal tenggelem tuh chat

 **knuckles:** jam segini tuh mereka masih pada melek, harusnya udah acc invitenya sih

_[_ ** _Vector@CHAOTIX_ ** _joined to a group]_

**knuckles:** kan, bener kata gue

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** WIDIIIH, GRUP BUAT RESISTANCE NIH?

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** SIAPA YANG BIKIN NIH?

 **Miles Prower:** Halo, **@ Vector@CHAOTIX** 👋

 **Miles Prower:** Ini aku yang bikin grupnya, sori baru invite sekarang, semoga betah di sini ya 😄

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Mantaplaah 👍👍

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Halo, Bro! Si Espio sama Charmy ke mana?

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Woi, ada lo juga **@ Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST**!

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Espio masih bertapa dia, si Charmy bentar lagi tepar tinggal molor. Bentar gue ingetin dulu tuh anak biar join

 **knuckles:** ((((bertapa))))

 **Silver:** Ah dia ninja sih ya, meditasi kali ya maksudnya

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Iya kali, gak tau juga dah gue 😓

_[🐝 joined to a group]_

🐝: Halo semuanyaaaa

 **Miles Prower:** Haloo Charmy! Selamat datang di grup 😄

🐝: Halo jugaaa **@ Miles Prower**! Ini pasti Tails 😄

 **Miles Prower:** Iyaaa, kok Charmy tau?

🐝: Dikasih tau sama Espio xDD

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Bocah ketemu bocah, sip

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Sip (2)

 **knuckles:** sip (3)

 **Silver:** Sip (4)

 **Shads:** INI UDAH JAM 11 MALEM, TIDUR GAK LO SEMUA

 **Shads:** Gue lagi tidur jadi kebangun gara-gara notif nih grup

 **Shads:** Btw, halo **@ Vector@CHAOTIX @ 🐝 👋**

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Dih bapak ngegas

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Bentar, gue ke kamar Tails dulu

 **Silver:** Ngapain Sonic ke kamarnya Tails?

 **knuckles:** dia lagi di tempatnya Tails sekarang, paling sekarang lagi ngomel-ngomel nyuruh tidur. lo gak mikirin yang aneh-aneh kan? **@ Silver**

 **Silver:** Ya enggak lah!

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Dah, udah gue suruh Tails bobo

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Gue mute dulu yak, mau bobo juga 😋

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Buat Bapak **@ Shads** , lain kali notif grup lo mute dulu sebelum bobok manis ya 😙

 **Shads:** Emot lo tolong dikondisikan **@ Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST** , jijik gue liatnya

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Ternyata isinya random juga ya

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Bener kata lo di pc tadi siang **@ knuckles**

 **knuckles:** ini belom seberapa sih, gue wanti-wanti bakal banyak shitpost bertebaran di sini

 **Silver:** Maaf, mute grup dulu ya. Mau tidur 👋

 **knuckles:** gue baru nyadar ini si maling kok gak keliatan lagi, padahal tadi nongol dia

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Si Rouge? Udah tidur kali dia, udah jam 12 malem

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Si Charmy udah tepar, ini si Espio keknya udah bablas gak ngecek hp nih

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Tumben nyariin Rouge, biasanya mencak-mencak lo kalo ada dia

 **knuckles:** yeee, gue suka ngedumel kalo ada dia kan gara-gara takut aja tuh orang ngambil Master Emerald terus disalahgunain

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Lah emang dia di sini ngincer Master Emerald? Kan enggak

 **knuckles:** yaaaa, iya sih 😓

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Nah terus, kenapa lo nyariin dia?

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Dah, tidur dah lo. Gue mau bobo, besok udah kerja nih gue

 **knuckles:** iye, iye

_[_ ** _Espio(n)_ ** _joined the group]_

**Espio(n):** Halo semuanya, maaf baru sempet buka hp 👋

 **Espio(n):** Lah kok sepi nih grup?

 **knuckles:** ngechatnya nanti pagi aja, udah pada tidur semua

 **Espio(n):** Walah, pada tidur semua 😐


	3. CREEPER? AWW (sht) MAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mengenang meme "Creeper" yang didasari lagu "Revenge" oleh CaptainSparklez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuurou: hadeh begini nih kalo cowok-cowoknya dibiarkan berkeliaran bebas ngememe di gc  
> kuurou: makin keliatan bobroknya dah

**Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Eh si Espio udah join ya? Halo, Bro **@ Espio(n)**! 👋

 **Silver:** Haloo **@ Espio(n) 👋**

 **Miles Prower:** Halo **@ Espio(n)** , semoga betah di sini! 👋

 **Espio(n):** Halo semuanya! Maaf, tadi malam baru sempat buka hp, jadi baru join tadi malam^^

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Parah lo baru join, lo melewatkan banyak hal di sini xDD

🐝 **:** Tau nih Espio, parah emang baru join

 **Espio(n):** Gue ketiduran, setan. Hape gue matiin, lupa dinyalain

🐝 **:** Woles dong elah

 **Miles Prower:** Eh eh, ada yang tau meme creeper itu gak?

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Creeper yang mana dah?

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Oooh, tau gue kalo itu mah

 **knuckles:** anjr gue bingung itu aslinya dari mana, ini videonya banyak tapi gue bingung maksudnya gimana

 **Silver:** Idem ☝

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Cuy, coba bikin meme creeper kuy

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Ntar gue yang edit dah

 **Miles Prower:** Beneran ya, Sonic yang ngedit

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Suweer, gue mana pernah bohong sih

 **Miles Prower:** COUGHphpinAmysoaldateituapaCOUGH

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Itu lain cerita anjr

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Eh ini ciwi-ciwi belom pada nongol kan ya?

 **knuckles:** weh ayolah bikin memenya

 **Silver:** Mau ikutan dong

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** CREEPER

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Anjr ikutan weh

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** AWW MAN

 **Miles Prower:** So we back in the mine

 **Silver:** EH GAK TAU LIRIKNYA WOI

🐝 **:** VECTOR, DIPANGGIL ESPIO, SURUH JAGA KANTOR

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** AH BANGKE

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Lagi seru-serunya juga

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** JANGAN DIPOTONG NAPA **@ 🐝**

 **🐝:** YA MAAP

 **knuckles:** GUE MASIH SEARCHING LIRIKNYA ANJG MALAH DIPOTONG

 **knuckles:** ULANG ULANG

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** CREEPER

 **Miles Prower:** CREEPER

 **Silver:** AWW MAN

 **knuckles:** So we back in the mine

 **knuckles:** got our pixace

 **knuckles:** AH BANGKE

 **Miles Prower: '** PICKAXE' KNUCKLES

 **Miles Prower: '** PICKAXE'

 **Silver:** Ulang dari awal geh

 **Miles Prower:** CRWWPER

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** CRWWPER APAAN ANJER

 **Silver:** CREEPER

 **knuckles:** AWW MAN

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Gue kira si Tails barusan ngetik uwu

 **Miles Prower:** AU AH GELAP

 **knuckles:** mending itu mata lo diperiksa secepetnya deh **@ Vector@CHAOTIX**

 **knuckles:** uwu dari mananya anjer

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Cuy, ulang dari awal

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Mau ikutan lagi gak lo? **@ Vector@CHAOTIX**

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** MAU WOI

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** CREEPER

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** AEW MAN

 **knuckles:** ((((EW))))

 **Miles Prower:** GANTIAN TYPO BODO AMAT RASAIN

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** bgst

 **Silver:** HEEEH NGOMONGNYA

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** CREEPER

 **Silver:** AWW MAN

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** SO WE BACK IN THE MINE

 **Silver:** SAY IPPAI KAGAYAKU

 **Miles Prower:** KAGAYAKU HOSHI NO NARE

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** BENTAAAAR

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** KENAPA MALAH IMAS YANG KELUAR ANJR

 **Silver:** IMAS PRO EAA

 **knuckles:** GAK GAK

 **knuckles:** LL YANG PRO

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** AH BACOT LO SEMUA

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** BANDORI DAH SEKALIAN

 **Miles Prower:** ULANG ULANG

 **Miles Prower:** CREEPER

 **Silver:** AWW MAN

 **knuckles:** SO WE BACK IN THE MINE

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** TOGETHER WE CAN SHOW THE WORLD

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** WHAT WE CAN DO

 **Silver:** YOU ARE NEXT TO ME

 **Miles Prower:** AND I AM NEXT TO YOU

 **knuckles:** EGOBLOK BEDA LAGU

 **Shads:** INI CREEPER CREEPER APAAN SIH ANJG SPAM LO SEMUA

 **Shads:** INI MODNYA GIMANA SIH

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Mon maaf, momodnya ikutan kita dari tadi 😂

 **Miles Prower:** 😂😂

 **knuckles:** ah gak seru lah kalo ada Shadow

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Eh ikutan kuy **@ Shads**

 **Shads:** Gue gak mudeng itu creeper creeper apaan

 **Silver:** Yah, gue juga gak mudeng sih, ini aja cuma ngikutin doang 😅

 **knuckles:** pantesan lo tadi malah ngeluarin lagu imas **@ Silver**

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Eh itu temen lo diajak aja noh **@ Vector@CHAOTIX**

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** OH IYA

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** WEH LO INGET LAGU REVENGE YANG MINECRAFT ITU GAK? IKUTAN WEH **@ Espio(n)**

 **Espio(n):** OOOOH LAGU ITU TOH

 **Espio(n):** Pantesan gue mantengin dari tadi gak kelar-kelar pada nyanyiin lagu apaan

 **Espio(n):** Itu kan lagu lama 😂

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** CREEPER

 **Miles Prower:** Aww man

 **🐝:** KIRA KIRA DAIYAMONDOO

 **Silver:** KAGAYAKU HOSHI NO YOU NI

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** BAAAKA BAAKA

 **knuckles:** SI GBLK SATU INI EMANG

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Lama-lama si Charmy gue kick juga nih dari grup

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** KICK AJA KICK

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Etapi member gak boleh keluar grup sih ya

 **Espio(n):** Gue tinggal searching liriknya malah buyar

 **Espio(n):** Kampret lo semua

 **knuckles:** salahin Charmy aja noh, kita kan cuma ikut-ikutan doang

 **knuckles:** SHADOW IKUTAN GAK PAKE TAPI

 **Shads:** SABAR WOI

 **Shads:** LAGI SEARCHING INI

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Aseeek

 **Miles Prower:** CREEPER

 **Silver:** AWW MAN

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** GOTTA GO FAST

 **knuckles:** GOTTA GO FAST

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** GOTTA GO FASTER FASTER FASTER FASTER

 **Miles Prower:** KITA GELUT YUK **@ Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST**

 **Silver:** AWOWKWKWKWOWK

 **Espio(n):** CREEPER

 **Shads:** AWW MAN

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** SO WE BACK IN THE MINE

 **Miles Prower:** GOT OUR PICKAXE SWINGING

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** FROM SIDE TO SIDE

🐝 **:** HIME HIME HIME

 **Silver:** SUKI SUKI DAISUKI HIME HIME

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** KIRA KIRA RIN (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **Shads:** WIBU LO SEMUA

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** CHARMY SINI GAK LO

 **Miles Prower:** Udahan ah, capek 😂

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Nanggung, Tails! Terakhir nih, gue juga udah capek ketawa mulu gak kelar-kelar

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** TERAKHIR WOI, YANG BENER

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** CREEPER

 **Shads:** AWW MAN

 **Miles Prower:** SO WE BACK IN THE MINE

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** GOT OUR PICKAXE SWINGING FROM

 **Silver:** SIDE FROM SIDE

 **Espio(n):** SIDE SIDE FROM SIDE

 **Shads:** THIS TASK, A GRUELING ONE

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Ah lama

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** 'CAUSE BABY TONIGHT

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** THE CREEPER'S GONNA STEAL OUR STUFF AGAIN

 **Miles Prower:** 'CAUSE BABY TONIGHT

 **knuckles:** YOU GRAB YOUR PICK SHOVEL AND BOLT AGAIN

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** BOLT GAIN-AGAIN

 **Espio(n):** AND RUN, RUN

 **Shads:** UNTIL IT'S DONE DONE

 **Silver:** UNTIL THE SUN COMES UP IN THE MORN'

🐝 **:** HIME HIME

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** UDAHAN BGST


	4. aku dan perjuanganku menghancurkan reputasiku

**Amy 🌹:** Haloo, selamat datang di grup 👋 **@ Espio(n)** **@ Vector@CHAOTIX @ 🐝**

 **Amy 🌹:** Eh ini mereka kapan joinnya?

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Kemaren malem, kayaknya pas kamu udah tidur deh

 **knuckles:** WOH APAAN NIH

 **knuckles:** SEORANG SONIC MANGGIL "AKU-KAMU" KE AMY

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** YA TERUS KENAPA

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Kayak lo gak pernah denger cowok sama cewek ngobrol pake "aku-kamu" aja luh

 **Shads:** Nih anak pagi-pagi udah memulai keributan

 **Shads:** Kayak lo gak pernah denger cowok sama cewek ngobrol pake "aku-kamu" aja luh (2)

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Harap maklum ya temen-temen, Knuckles temen kita ini kan tinggalnya di daerah terpencil dari peradaban dan dia taunya Sonic temen kita ini manggil Amy pake "gue-lo", jadi wajar kalo dia shock ngeliat Sonic manggil Amy pake "aku-kamu"

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Tapi biasanya lo manggil Amy pake "gue-lo" nih, sejak kapan lo manggil dia pake "aku-kamu"? **@ Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST**

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** SIAKE LO YA **@ Vector@CHAOTIX**

 **knuckles:** NAH ITU YANG GUE MAKSUD ☝☝☝

 **Rouge💕:** Gue kira tadi si Vector emang mau ngeledek Knuckles, ternyata ujung-ujungnya ngeledek Sonic 😂😂

 **knuckles: @ Vector@CHAOTIX** gue curiga tuh anak berdua kalo chattingan pake "aku-kamu"

 **Amy 🌹:** Ini kenapa kalian ngeledekin Sonic sih? Kan dia gak salah apa-apa 😞

 **knuckles:** WAH DIBELAIN NOH **@ Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST**

 **Miles Prower:** Kutinggal ke kamar mandi bentar kenapa jadi rame begini? 😓

 **Miles Prower:** Kronologinya tolong

 **Shads:** Jadi gini Tails. Kakak lo keceplosan manggil "aku-kamu" ke Amy, terus mulailah Knuckles ngeledekin dia, terus Vector ikut-ikutan

 **Miles Prower:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 😂😂

 **Silver:** Bahkan Tails yang istilahnya paling deket pun gak menolong samsek

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** WOI ANJR GUE TINGGAL LARI BENTAR MALAH RAME NGEBULLY

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** MANA KNUCKLES, GUE TABOK LO LAMA-LAMA

 **knuckles:** AWKWOWKWOWKWO

 **Amy 🌹:** Mohon maaf, di grup ini ada anak kecil, chatnya tolong dikondisikan 😓

**Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST: 😯**

**Blaze of Sol:** Aku lupa di sini ada Cream

 **Blaze of Sol:** Oh iya, halo **@ Vector@CHAOTIX** **@ Espio(n) @ 🐝**

 **Blaze of Sol:** Semoga kita bisa terus bekerja sama^^

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Halo juga, Blaze!

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** WOI JANGAN JADI SIDER NAPA **@ Espio(n) @ 🐝**

 **🐝:** HALO, MISS BLAZE!!

 **Espio(n):** Halo, Blaze!!

 **Rouge💕:** Blaze kok baru nongool

 **Blaze of Sol:** Maaf, Rouge. Aku baru selesai latihan^^

 **Blaze of Sol:** Oh iya, di tempat kalian aman kan?

 **Miles Prower:** Sejauh ini masih aman, Blaze. Di sana gimana?

 **Blaze of Sol:** Di Sol Kingdom masih aman juga^^

**Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:[](https://imgur.com/mehG3NO) **

****knuckles:**** WOI GELAP WOI

 **Shads:** TOLONG KALO NYEBAR DARK JOKE LIAT-LIAT SITUASI DULU

 **Silver:** SENTER MANA SENTER

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** SIAPA YANG MATIIN LAMPU WOI

 **Espio(n):** Kepada Saudara Tails, tolong temennya dikondisikan **@ Miles Prower**

 **Miles Prower:** Kenapa temenku begini 😭

 **🐝:** Siapapun, tolong jelasin kenapa pada teriak-teriak lampu sama senter

 **Rouge💕:** Nganu, itu dark joke, sayang. Lawakan gelap, gak cocok buat kamu **@ 🐝**

 **Rouge💕:** Amy sayang, tolong pacarnya dikondisikan ya kalo nyebar lawakan **@ Amy 🌹**

 **Amy 🌹:** Aku sama dia belom pacaraaan 😭😭

 **Blaze of Sol:** Astaga Sonic, selera humornya … 😨

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** SORI, SORI HEHEHE 😂😂

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Abis gak enak aja, datar banget nih grup

 **Shads:** ((((gak enak aja))))

 **knuckles:** ((((gak enak aja)))) (2)

 **Espio(n):** ((((gak enak aja)))) (3)

 **Amy 🌹:** ((((gak enak aja)))) (4)

 **Miles Prower:** ((((gak enak aja)))) (5)

 **Espio(n):** Bilang aja lo gabut 😒 **@ Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST**

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** Itu lo tau xDD

 **Amy 🌹:** Kuingin marah 😤

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** MELAMPIASKAN

 **knuckles:** TAPI KUHANYALAH

 **Rouge💕:** SENDIRI DI SINI

 **Miles Prower:** INGIN KUTUNJUKKAN

 **knuckles:** PADA SIAPA SAJA YANG ADA

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** BAHWA HATIKU

**Vector@CHAOTIX:** [ ](https://imgur.com/KUnPzoF)

**Rouge💕:** KECEWA ELAH, KECEWA

 **Silver:** Makasih banyak atas punnya, Bapak Vector

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Sama-sama, Bro! XDD

 **Amy 🌹:** Kenapa malah karaokean, gak ngajak-ngajak lagi 😭😭

 **Blaze of Sol:** Asyik sekali kelihatannya, aku mau ikut juga dong 😁

 **Miles Prower:** Yaaa, udah kelar karaokeannya 😂

 **Shads:** _[added a photo to ' **hadeh gusti** ' album]  
_

**Shads:** Mau ikutan, tapi gak tau lagunya

🐝: Mau ikutan, tapi gak tau lagunya (2)

 **Silver:** Mau ikutan tapi udah keburu kelar

 **Shads:** Buat yang belom tau, itu sengaja dibikin albumnya, katanya si Faker buat museum typo sama kelakuan bejat di grup

 **Shads:** Termasuk karaokean barusan

 **🐝:** Niat banget dibikinin xDD

 **Shads:** Tanya noh sama yang bikin **@ Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST**

 **Cream 🐰:** Aku mau ikut karaokean bareng kalian

 **Amy 🌹:** CREAAAAM, KENAPA BARU NONGOOOL 😭😭

 **Rouge💕:** CREAM SAYAANG, SINI NAK 😭😭

 **Blaze of Sol:** Cream, akhirnya kamu muncul juga! Kamu tidak cek chat-chat sebelumnya kan?

 **Cream 🐰:** Aku langsung cek chat yang ini kok, Miss Blaze

 **Amy 🌹:** AAAA CREAM 😭😭 *virtual hug*

 **Miles Prower:** Kamu abis dari mana, Cream?

 **Cream 🐰:** Aku habis dari dokter gigi, aku gak berani buka grup ini depan Mama

 **Rouge💕:** Iya sayang, tolong jangan buka grup ini di depan mamamu ya, di sini banyak setan berkeliaran soalnya

 **knuckles:** lo nyindir gue?

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** lo nyindir gue? (2)

 **Shads:** lo nyindir gue? (3)

 **Silver:** lo nyindir gue? (4)

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** lo nyindir gue? (5)

 **Rouge💕:** Wah, ada yang merasa 😁

 **Cream 🐰:** Halo **@ Vector@CHAOTIX @Espio(n) @ 🐝**

🐝: HALO CREAAAM!

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Halo, Cream!

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Aku boleh titip salam ke mamamu, Cream?

 **Cream 🐰:** Boleh, Mr Vector. Nanti aku beri tahu Mama, ya

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** Makasih, Cream!

 **knuckles:** hem

 **Sonic@GOTTA GO FAST:** hem (2)

 **Amy 🌹:** hem (3)

 **Espio(n):** hem (4)

 **Rouge💕:** hem (5)

🐝: hem (6)

 **knuckles:** jadi lo masih ngepetrusin Miss Vanilla?

 **Vector@CHAOTIX:** KENAPA SIH LO SEMUA


End file.
